


Detroit: Who's More Likely To...?

by justaweirdfangirl



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adding more tags later on, At least this story is happy and sunshine + rainbows, Connor Deserves Happiness, Connor is so innocent it's not even funny, I wrote this instead of updating my depressing story, Jericho (Detroit: Become Human), Jericho is awesome, Jericho is the best crew, Josh is cool, North is a little meanie but she cute, North is so badass, Not Beta Read, Not yet anyways, Simon is adorable it's unreal, fite me, it's almost 8 pm wtf am I doing, no one is in a relationship, requests are open
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-07 14:17:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15220982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justaweirdfangirl/pseuds/justaweirdfangirl
Summary: North was doing some researching when she finds a game.She calls her friends to play it with her.North thinks this is a great idea.Everyone else wants to die.Well, it might be fun.Who knows?





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you like this. 
> 
> I wrote this while watching Pewdiepie's video of "Who's more likely to" w/mark and jack
> 
> idk how this will turn out

"Guys! Guys! Check out what I found!" North shouted excitedly, grinning madly. 

 

"What?" Josh grumbled, sitting up straight. Simon tilted his head in confusion and peeked over North's shoulder. Markus peeked over Simon's shoulder. 

 

"Who's... More... Likely To?" 

 

Josh stood up in interest, walking up to the group. "I've heard of that game before while I was researching." 

 

North laughed. "I know. This is coooool, guys! We should totally play it!" 

 

"I'm not really sure, North..."   
  


"Come on, Markus, you boring android! You need to have some fun in your life! Always sitting in a stuffy office doing  _boring_ paper work. Hey, Connor might want to play, too!" 

 

"North..." 

 

Josh nodded excitedly. "I'll go call Connor and tell him to come over?" 

 

"Yeah!" 

 

Josh smiled and walked back to the lounge area and sat down, calling Connor. 

 

Simon scanned the computer curiously. "This... is an interesting game." 

 

"I know! This'll be so much fun!"

* * *

"Remind me exactly why I'm here again?" 

 

"To torture you." Josh said simply. 

 

"I hate this.."

 

Connor was in the middle of Josh and North, who were explaining the rules to Simon and Markus. 

 

So... what Connor is understanding from the rules is that someone needs to ask a question about who's most likely to, and everyone has to say who they think is the person?

 

This was going to be the death of him. 

 

"So, I'll go first?" Markus offered, interested in the game. 

 

"Sure, go ahead, Robo-Jesus." North smiled. 

 

"Oh, ha ha." Markus said sarcastically, then thought for a while. "Hmm... Who's more likely to... accidentally set a house on fire?" 

 

Connor, if he was being honest with himself, would never be able to cook for the life of him... so he pointed at himself. 

 

Simon snorted and pointed at Connor. 

 

North and Josh laughed and grabbed each of Connor's arms and raising them above his head. 

 

"Oh, come on!" 

 

"Pfft.. he points at himself and then he says 'come on'!" 

 

"Whatever, you meanies. You knew that I was never programmed to cook!" 

 

"Maybe, maybe not." Markus teased, earing a slight smack on the back of his head. "Alright. Simon, your turn." 

 

"Oh jeez... Okay, hm... Who's most likely to die first?" 

 

"rA9, that turned dark fast." Josh laughed awkwardly, then shrugged and pointed at himself. 

 

North and Simon looked at each other. North pointed at herself while Simon pointed to Connor, who was also pointing to himself. Markus raised an eyebrow. 

 

"Why would Connor die first?" He asked curiously. Connor let out a small laugh. 

 

"Do you know how many times I've managed to get killed?" Connor replied seriously, ignoring North who was failing to hide her laughter. "I've killed 51 other me's." 

 

"Oh." Markus chuckled nervously. "That's... That's morbid." Simon nodded in agreement. 

 

Josh shrugged and looked at Connor. "I guess it's your turn, buddy."   
  
  


"Me? Alright... er... Who's more likely to... cry in public?" 

 

"What kind of question is that? We all know that  _you_ would." North said seriously. The others nodded in agreement and Connor groaned. 

 

"Jeez, some friends you are." 

 

"Well it's true!" Simon said. 

 

"Very funny. Fine, I'll ask something else. Who's more likely to have someone stalk them?" 

 

North and Simon scoffed simultaneously and pointed at Markus. 

 

"Oh, very funny!" 

 

"You already have a fanbase, Markus." Josh stated. "It's completely possible." 

 

Connor laughed. 

 

"Well, I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter!" Connor said cheerfully. 

 

"Who are you talking to?" North asked. 

 

"If you liked it, please leave kudos and feel free to comment some of your most likely questions!" 

 

"Connor, you're talking to the wall!" 

 

"We'll see you in the next chapter! Bye!" 

 

"You're literally talking to nothing but air." 

 

"Shut up. You don't understand." 

 


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to xXFrankenHeartXx and Struck for recommending questions!

"Hello, guys! Welcome back!" 

 

"Connor, are you okay?" 

 

"No I am not." 

 

"Let's just start the fucking game already." Josh groaned. North laughed. 

 

"Fine. Then it's my tuuuuurn.~" North sang, then thought for a while. "Who's more likely to still be a virgin?" 

 

Simon facepalmed. "Of course YOU would say that." He muttered, then pointed at himself. Everyone pointed at themselves except North, obviously. 

 

"And what makes you guys think _I'm_  a Virgin?" Connor asked. 

 

"It's simple. You're built for detective work, not as a sex robot." North said as if explaining to a baby. 

 

"Actually, yes I am. As a negotiator, I was built to accomplish my mission by any means necessary. Including..." 

 

"NONO NO I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!!!" Markus yelled, covering his ears. Josh gagged and lightly punched Connor. 

 

"Sorry. Alright, hm... I guess it's Markus' turn." 

 

"Oh boy..."

 

"alright... Who's more likely to punch through a wall?" 

 

"Markus..." Simon groaned. "We're androids, you idiot. Designed to be perfect in any way. That includes strength." 

 

"I know that! I mean as in who would actually DO it!" 

 

Everyone points to North. 

 

"What?! Oh come on, I'm not THAT bad!" 

 

"Yes, but you do have the tendency to be violent." Connor commented, avoiding a slap from North, laughing. 

 

"My turn!" Simon announced. "Hm.. Who's more likely to get into a fight?" 

 

"Pfft..." Connor pointed at Josh and North while Josh pointed at North and Markus. 

 

"Oh, yeah, because having a woman yell at you is great." Markus said sarcastically. North scowled. 

 

"Shut up..." 

 

"Next! It's Josh's turn!" 

 

"Who's more likely to accidentally fall down all the stairs?" 

 

Everyone points at Connor.

 

"What?!" Connor exclaimed. 

 

"He picks himself and then he says 'what?!'" Simon laughed. 

 

"You're likely to fall down the stairs when you're stressed or busy thinking about something else. Remember the time you almost fell after doing that coin trick with your hands?" 

 

"Shut up, Markus. That was a one time thing." 

 

"Sure it was." 

 

"MY TURN!" Connor said loudly, scowling at Markus. "Who's more likely to sacrifice themselves?" 

 

"Oh..." 

 

"Oh shit..." 

 

"That turned dark quickly..." 

 

"Erm..." 

 

They slowly point to Markus except for Connor, who points at himself. 

 

"Markus would be the sacrificer. Hell, he almost died what, 9, 10 times?" 

 

"Hey! It was for the revolution!" 

 

"Shut up." 

 

"Why're you pointing at yourself, Connor?" 

 

"Right. Um... I... The first mission I ever did was with a deviant named Daniel. He threatened to jump off a roof with a little girl in his arms. I... Sort of jumped in front of him and pushed the girl out of the way, ending up to kill myself. Then another time I sacrificed myself because Lieutenant Anderson almost got himself shot." 

 

"That..." 

 

"That turned dark." 

 

"Sorry." 

 

"Nah, it's fine." Markus pats him gently on the shoulder. "No more sacrificing, alright?" 

 

"I can't keep my promises." Connor says teasingly. 

 

"LOVE BIRDS!" Josh yelled out. 

 

"Shut up!" Connor scowled, blushing slightly. "Any way, North, it's your turn." 

 

"Alright... Hm... Who's more likely to drink eighty espresso shots?" 

 

"We can't even drink." Simon said. 

 

"Actually, you should've gotten the latest software update that allows androids to drink." 

 

"Oh, we did?" 

 

"Huh, sweet, we did!" 

 

"Eighty espresso shots, hm?" Simon thought for a minute. 

 

Everyone points at Connor. 

 

"Why is it always me?!" 

 

"Gathered by all the cases and stress you get at work, you'd probably drink yourself into a caffeine coma." 

 

"Very funny, guys. Well, that's it for today's chapter!" 

 

"Here we go again..." 

 

"If you liked it, make sure to leave kudos!" 

 

"Oh, rA9..." 

 

"And leave comments down below on what questions you want featured in the next chapter!" 

 

"Why do you keep talking to the wall?" 

 

"Er... Habits?" 

 

"You're weird as hell, Connor."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments and kudos! <3


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeet.

"Hey, guys! Welcome back!" 

 

"...Connor?" 

 

"Thank you all for suggesting questions, I really appreciate it!" 

 

"For fuck sake, Connor, shut the fuck up!" 

 

"I'm trying to concentrate here, North! Anyway, let's continue." 

 

Simon raised an eyebrow at Connor and shook his head, looking at North. "It's your turn." 

 

"Right.." North looked at Connor and then sighed, looking away. "Alright, who's more likely to have a one night stand?" 

 

"All fucking ready there's a sex question? God damnit!" Josh groaned, crossing his arms. "Fucking..." He points at North, who whacks him in the head. 

 

Everyone points at North. 

 

"Excuse me?!" 

 

"Author... Why do you torture us?" 

 

Because I want to. 

 

"God damnit." 

 

"Connor? You okay?" 

 

"Yeah, just continue. It's Simon's turn." 

 

"Whoop-de-do." He said sarcastically. "Alright... Who's more likely to go out in public wearing a chicken suit for a hundred dollars?" 

 

"Dude... Seriously?" 

 

Simon shrugs. 

 

Markus laughed and pointed at Simon, as did everyone else. "Wait, what?!" 

 

"Sorry." 

 

"I would never do that!" 

 

"Oh, yeah. Sure you won't. Let's believe you. You've done some pretty stupid shit." North said. 

 

"North?" 

 

"Yes, Simon?" 

 

"Shut up." 

 

"That's rude of you, author." 

 

Sorry. 

 

"Connor, damnit stop talking to the wall!" 

 

"Sorry." 

 

"It's my turn!" Markus announced. "Who's more likely to fall while ice skating?" 

 

"We've never been ice skating before." Connor said. 

 

Ssshhhh.... Who cares just choose a person. 

 

"Author..." Connor groaned. Everyone points to Connor. "Alright, ha ha.. Funny." 

 

Noryh snickered, shaking her head. "Poor thing can't even take a joke. It's your turn, Josh." 

 

"Fucking finally." 

 

North raised an eyebrow at him. 

 

"What?" 

 

"Nothing..." 

 

Josh shook his head. "Alright... Who's more likely to be the baby of the group?" 

 

Everyone points to North. 

 

"WHAT?! Bitch, who the fuck do you think you're talking to?!" North glared. 

 

"Sorry! Sorry! Er... It's your turn?" 

 

North scowled, crossing her arms. "Fine, assholes. Who's more likely to sacrifice themselves to save a kitten?" 

 

Everyone points at Connor. 

 

"OH, COME ON!!" 

 

"Chillax, Connor. We all know you'd do it." 

 

"Yeah, considering like, what? A week ago you almost died trying to save a bird." 

 

"I'm not THAT selfless!" 

 

"Connor..." Markus put an arm on his shoulder. "Let's be real. You would kill yourself if it meant it would save an ant." 

 

Connor pouted. "That's very funny." 

 

"Is it my turn?" 

 

"Yes, Simon." 

 

"Hm... This is... This will be easy... Haha. Who's more likely to think they are the best?" 

 

"Pfft... Do you even need to ask?" Simon asked as everyone immediately points at North. 

 

"You guys are funny." North said sarcastically, resisting the urge to punch someone. 

 

"Don't make North punch me, author." Connor muttered. Markus raised an eyebrow. 

 

"Who are you talking to?" 

 

"No one at all." 

 

You know what? Just for that, I should have North hit you." 

 

"Wait! Author no—" Connor suddenly got slapped hard in the face by North. 

 

"Ha, you didn't even see it coming." North said smugly. 

 

"What did I do to deserve this?" 

 

"Being an innocent asshole." 

 

"It's really fun hanging out with you guys." Connor muttered, ignoring North and rubbing his face where the female android hit him. "You guys are my bestest friends." 

 

Simon snickered. "Yeah, it's really fun watching North loose her shit and have a mental breakdown." 

 

"Shut up..." 

 

Connor laughed. "Well, that's it for today's chapter!" 

 

"NOT AGAIN!" 

 

"If you liked it, please comment and leave kudos! Itll be greatly appreciated!" 

 

"I want to die." 

 

"Comment down questions! Bye!" 

 

"Connor? Who do you talk to when you do that?" 

 

"Oh... No one really. It's just a habit of mine, I guess." 

 

"Fucking weirdo." 

 

"Thanks. I appreciate that compliment."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment down your most likely to questions! Kudos are greatly appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> Who's More Likely To questions are free to be commented down below!


End file.
